JUSTICE LEAGUE
Season 1 Story: After the events of Smallville Season finale Justice League pick up where Smallville took off. Superman gets transported right in front of the Justice League's very eyes with Superman not around the Justice League haft to decide a new leader And take command of the new threats that oppose these heroes in the near future. Main Cast: *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (13/13) *Phil Morris asJohn Jones/Martian Manhunter (13/12 *Aliana Huffman as Dinah Lance/Black Canary (13/12 *Alan Ritchson as Arthur Curry/Aquaman (12/12 *Serinda Swan as Zatanna (11/12 *Kyle Gallner as Bart Allen/Impulse (1112 Secondary Cast: *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan (5/12 *Laura Vandervoort as Kara Kent/Supergirl (5/12) *Michael Rosenbuam as Lex Luthor (4/13) *Britt Irvin as Stargirl (3/13) *David Anders as Amazo (3/13) *Elena Satine as Mera (1/13 Episodes Missing Blur: '''When Clark goes missing the Justice League set up a search all around the world for him.After a tiring search Local villians begin to do their evil deeds again as they feel noone can stop them.The Justice League try to stop them with help from Their good pal Booster Gold. '''Losing Our Way: '''A strange female keeps attacking the Justice League whilst in the watchtower and usually wins. Who is this masked female? and what does she want with the justice league?. With the whole League feeling like they can't beat the agile lady without superman it turns out the only one who can beat her is Black Canary. Left Over: Lex Luthor send some spacecrafts to investigate a larger spacecraft in outerspace. Some of the Justice League find it interesting too. So they ilt Javelin and investigate the Spaceship to. It turns out that the Spaceship is one of Darkseids left over spaceships from the aftermath of Smallville. The Justice League think the Spaceship is empty until they find three meteor effected humans held captive asleep in an empty room. The three superpowered humans think that the Justice League are responsible for holding them captive and chase them back to earth. Lex Luthor takes the humans in his home and lies to the humans telling them things that the Justice League have done to them. '''Agenda's: '''The three meteor humans including Black Heart,Trap and Heater that were held captive in the spacecraft take their revenge on the Justice League but soon get bored of listening to Lex Luthor and take their revenge on Metropilis. Will the Justice League Stop them?. '''Copycat: '''A Supervillian named Amazo has the power of copying any superpower at all. When he comes to earth from a faraway planet he proves to powerful for the Justice League so it's up to the powerless green arrow to save the day. '''Grodd: '''When a meteor effects a local Gorillia he quickly becomes a genius super strong Gorillia named Grodd. The Gorilla steals a hat that lets him put people under his control. When most of the Justice League are under his control Aquaman and Green Arrow enlist the help of part time members Cyborg and Zatanna. Zatanna uses her magic to release everyone from Grodd's control whilst Cyborg destroys the mind controlling hat. '''Where is Superman?:' '''Green Arrow picks Chloe Sullivan up from her business trip away whilst revealing to her that Superman is missing. Chloe who is very upset goes to the Fortress of Solitude mourning the loss of her best friend.. Whilst Chloe is at the Fortress, The team remember that Kara still dosen't know of Superman's absence. Zatanna transports Booster Gold to the Watchtower and asks him to take them to the future where they can find Kara. Whilst there they learn that a new threat is coming to the future... '''Future Danger: '''Still in the future Kara is upset from the news her teammates have brung. The Legion of Superheroes warn the league about a threat in the future the Legion's present that if the being is not destroyed in the future than it will take over the present. '''Back To the Present: '''After Defeating the Arkon in the future the Justice League aswell as Kara return to the present to find Lex Luthor and his newly formed Secret Sociey controlling most of Metropolis and that's not all Lex has also kidnapped Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane and Cyborg who had also looked after the Watchtower in the Justice League's departure. Lex Introduces his Secret Society which Includes Gorilla Grodd,Amazo,Black Heart, and Three new villians Killer Frost, Tala and Black Adam. '''Glamour Slam: '''When Female heroes everywhere are taken control of are soon brought to the cage fighting buisness run by eveil witch Tala thconly heroes not under Tala's control is Zatanna and Black Canary well until Zatanna frees Black Canary. The Two females haft to fight and free all the other heroes under Tala's control. '''Starro Invades Part 1: '''A Supervillian named Starro comes to earth and uses his mind controlling starfishes to take control of every human,hero and villian and make the world his. John Jones aka the Martian Manhunter who is unable to be controlled due to his telepathic powers seeks help from every hero left which is hardly any. The heroes are losing and soon everyone in metroplis is under starro's control. '''Starro Invades Part 2:' John Jones soon figures a way to free the Justice League and everyone else from Starro's control and later the Justice League defeat Starro. Category:Season 1 Category:JUSTICE LEAGUE Story